Sentidos
by Ro Malfoy
Summary: El sentido del tacto nos permite disfrutar de una caricia, los cálidos rayos del sol, el fresco viento, y un sin fin de sensaciones agradables.Es tan sensible que, aún teniendo los ojos cerrados, podemos sentirlo. Serie de viñetas.SiriusxHermione


Esta es una sería de viñetas que responden a la tabla Sentidos:Tacto de la comunidad 10 Instantes

Esta es una sería de viñetas que responden a la tabla Sentidos:Tacto de la comunidad 10 Instantes. El link de esta comunidad lo pueden encontrar en mi profile.

Saludos. ¡Y que sea de su agrado!

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados me pertenecen…Todos provienen de la mente de mi querida Jotacá… Si Sirius fuera mío… Merlín sabe lo que le haría..!

04.Aspereza.

Si le preguntaran a Hermione que es lo que más le gusta de un hombre, lo primero que le respondería sería: sus manos. Inevitablemente, cada vez que conoce a alguien lo primero que hace es fijarse en ellas. Y las de Sirius Black no fueron una excepción.  
Luego de varios días de estadía en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, durante una sobremesa pudo observar detalladamente las manos de aquel hombre. Definitivamente, no le gustaban. Eran grandes, y a simple vista, parecían fuertes. Su piel estaba algo arrugada y denotaba una clara aspereza. Sus dedos tenían algunos callos, probablemente eran consecuencia de largos años utilizando la pluma. No pudo evitar arrugar la nariz en señal de reprobación, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Sirius que levantó una ceja con algo de diversión.  
-¿Ocurre algo, Hermione?-preguntó con algo de arrogancia en su voz. La sangre Black siempre estaba presente aunque él haya renunciado a ese apellido muchos años atrás.  
-No.-respondió con la cara ruborizada.  
-Me pareció notar que algo te… ¿desagradaba?...-respondió con una sonrisa de lado que hizo que las rodillas de Hermione temblaran. "Por Merlín que bueno está", pensó la chica ganándose como consecuencia una gran reprimenda mental.  
-Lo siento, Sirius. Es que… tengo una gran fascinación hacia las manos… Y… no puedo evitar observar la de las demás personas…-respondió más roja que un tomate.  
El moreno alzó ambas cejas. Al principio no había entendido el significado de la respuesta de la chica porque se había perdido en el momento en que la escuchó pronunciar su nombre… En la boca de ella sonaba tan… sensual… En menos de un minuto se imaginó diversas situaciones en las que la podía hacer repetir su nombre hasta el cansancio, pero todo llegó a su fin cuando recordó que era una niña de 15 años y, cuando esa joven había dejado de hablar hacia ya medio minuto y él se había quedado callado como un idiota. Hermione ya empezaba a mirarlo ansiosa, esperando su respuesta y él solo atinó a irse de la cocina cuanto antes. Aquellos pensamientos lo habían afectado de sobremanera y solo tenía tres opciones para calmar a lo que acaba de despertar. 1) Cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos con Hermione. 2) Volver a utilizar su mano luego de tantos años. 3) Dirigirse al baño y darse una larga ducha de agua fría. Luego de unos minutos de debate interno, decidió que la última opción sería la mejor. Con la primera, se declararía un pedófilo en potencia, y verdaderamente, no quería volver a Azkaban. Y con respecto a la segunda, según él, eso era caer demasiado bajo.  
Salió del baño más relajado silbando una canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth. Entró a su dormitorio y no había ni dado dos pasos cuando oyó golpes en la puerta.  
-Adelante.-dijo monótonamente. Se dio vuelta para ver quien era y lo que se materializó frente a sus ojos lo dejó con la boca levemente abierta.  
-Sirius, yo… solo…este…bueno… en realidad…-Hermione se había quedado sin habla. El ver al hombre vestido solamente con los pantalones de su pijama, con su pelo goteando agua y las runas tatuadas en su pecho hicieron que ella perdiera la razón. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el moreno que sonrío internamente. A decir verdad, el también estaba afectado. Hermione había entrado a SU habitación y cerrado la puerta…Y ¡por las calzas más sucias de Merlín!, estaba más linda que nunca… Con un simple camisón y el pelo atado en una trenza.  
-Yo…-respiró hondo. ¡Debía serenarse!-VeníaapedirtedisculpasSirius-dijo muy rápido como tratando de irse de allí lo antes posible.-No debí decir que tus manos son feas y hacer ese gesto y…-Hermione perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando una mano de Sirius se había posado sobre su rostro. Cerró sus ojos instintivamente.  
-Con que mis manos son feas, eh…-susurró roncamente el moreno.  
-Yo…eh..Sirius…que…dios…que haces…-logró articular cuando el hombre la había arrinconado contra la pared.  
-¿Qué tienen de malo mis manos, Hermione?-preguntó y la aprisionó más. Definitivamente había perdido la cabeza.  
-Son… ásperas… y… grandes…-respondió con dificultad. El hecho de sentir el cuerpo de Sirius tan pegado al suyo, con una inocente mano en su mejilla y el aliento cálido de él rozándole su lóbulo izquierdo provocaba que su cuerpo y su mente pidieran a gritos un beso.  
-Mmm… ásperas y grandes… interesante…-dijo en un murmullo el moreno.- ¿Sabes todas las cosas que han hecho, y por cierto aun pueden hacer, estas manos, Hermione?-agregó mientras con la punta de su nariz rozaba el cuello de la chica. Hermione ahogó un gritito.  
-Puedes… cocinar… hacer buenos en-encantamient-t-tos…-se estaba poniendo nerviosa y su rostro lo demostraba, tenía la cara más roja que nunca. Esto a Sirius le encantaba, amaba sentir que tenía el control sobre la otra persona.-Sirius, esto n-no esta b-bien, déjame i-ir a mi habitación (N/a: o.O WTF?, yo no le digo a Sirius que me deje ir ni loca!!)  
-Hermione-respondió disfrutando cada sílaba. Se estaba excitando de sobremanera, y lo único que estaba haciendo era escucharla hablar.- No puedo dejarte ir. Desde que llegaste que me estás volviendo loco. Te paseas por la casa con tu pijama como si esto no afectará a nadie, te muerdes el labio constantemente, y dios mío, no sabes lo que eso genera en mi, hablas con ese tono de "me sé todas las respuestas" que me dan ganas de callarte con un beso. No lo resisto, eres tan jodidamente sexy, Hermione, y lo peor de todo es que tienes 15 años y no te das cuenta que me estás volviendo loco.  
-Yo… Sirius…-no sabía que decir. Se sentía realizada, completamente feliz. ¡Sirius le correspondía! Y ella no había intentado nada, había salido todo naturalmente, ahora él se acercaría le daría un suave beso y… STOP… No se podía, el era muy mayor para ella, tenía 20 años más… Y encima era el padrino de su mejor amigo… No quería ni imaginar la cara de Molly, que siempre había peleado con Sirius, cuando se enterara lo que él estaba haciendo con ella en este momento, seguramente lo castraría o le gritaría hasta el cansancio o lo entregaría a los dementores. Definitivamente eso estaba mal. Recurrió a su autocontrol, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.- Esto está mal, Sirius. Eres muy mayor, y Harry… Y Molly… los dementores…-hablaba sin sentido, no sabía exactamente que estaba diciendo.  
-Sí, ya lo he pensado.-dijo simplemente el moreno con una sonrisa- Después de esto lo mínimo que me harán será entregarme a los dementores. Pero iré feliz, Hermione. Feliz de haber probado tus labios.-en menos de un segundo acortó la distancia que lo separaba de su boca.  
Al principio, solamente presionaba sus labios con los de ella, pero luego comenzó a incitar a la joven. Delineaba los labios de Hermione con su lengua, mordía su labio inferior suavemente y la chica comenzaba a perder la razón, sabía que no debía, pero la pasión le estaba ganando al autocontrol. Entreabrió sus labios dejándole lugar a Sirius para que haga lo que quiera con ella, subió sus manos hasta el cabello de él, para despeinarlo y pudo sentir como se estremecía ante ese contacto. La castaña sonrío internamente.  
Sirius profundizó el beso y posó una de sus manos en la cintura de ella, la otra se encargaba de acariciar la espalda de Hermione por debajo del pijama. La Gryffindor sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón, que se encontraba en el paraíso.  
Sirius era tan perfectamente perfecto que ya ni recordaba su nombre, enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él al tiempo que el moreno la empujaba más contra la puerta. Sus pechos se chocaron contra los del hombre, provocando un gemido ahogado del moreno. Las manos de Hermione acariciaban la espalda de él, y las de Sirius vagaban por los muslos de la chica.  
En el momento en que la castaña comenzaba a sentir cuan excitado se encontraba el moreno, este la depositó en el suelo y se alejó de ella de inmediato.  
Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que Sirius estaba mirando por la ventana de espaldas a ella.  
-¿Qué…-comenzó a hablar pero el hombre levanto una mano, aun de espaldas, y la hizo callar.  
-Tenías razón, como siempre. Esto está mal, debes olvidarte de lo que pasó, fue un desliz… Soy un pederasta, nunca debí…perdón-dijo roncamente  
-¿Qué nunca debiste? ¿Qué eres un pederasta? Pero por favor… Todo fue con mi consentimiento y yo, realmente, no me arrepiento de nada.-chilló Hermione- ¡¿Cómo vas a pedirme que me olvide de lo que pasó!? Estás completamente loco, Black.  
-Vete, Hermione. Va a ser mejor.-respondió sin darse la vuelta. Tenía sus puños apretados con tanta fuerza que estos ya tomaban un color blanco, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para contenerse y ella no quería marcharse. ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta que estuvo a punto de hacerle el amor como nunca nadie se lo podría haber hecho? ¿O es que realmente ella quería que él se lo haga? Sea cual sea la respuesta él no lo averiguaría. Debía serenarse, ella era una niña. ¿Pero que niña besaba de esa manera y lo hacía perder la razón de esa forma? Ninguna otra mujer lo había vuelto tan loco. Escuchó un sollozo y supo que Hermione estaba comenzando a llorar. Cuando su corazón le ganó a su mente y se dio vuelta para consolarla, abrazarla y decirle que en realidad no quería que se vaya, oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.  
Una vez en su cama, Hermione cerró los ojos. Nadie la besaba y tocaba de esa forma y luego se arrepentía. La castaña le mostraría a Sirius lo que era capaz de hacer y, esperaba con ansias, que el moreno la vuelva a tocar con esas manos que desde esa noche comenzaron a ser sus preferidas, porque, después de todo, no eran tan ásperas

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos encontramos en la próxima viñeta.

Y ahora sí!.

Dale al GO! Y deja un review si queres que Sirius te estampe contra la puerta y te bese y te toque con sus manos ásperas..!

**Ro Malfoy**


End file.
